Chakra Enhanced Strength
|image=Chakra enhanced strength.png |kanji=チャクラ 強化強さ |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Chakura kyōkatsuyosa |literal english=Chakra Enhanced Strength |jutsu classification=Taijutsu, Fighting Style |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short |users=Yaegiri Senju, Ryuun Baraquiel, Hideko Baraquiel, Kingu, Chino Uzumaki, Genma Iwao, Ryota (DP), Tanaka (DP), Mitsuki (Kabuki)~anime, Momoe Hatake, Yūshirō Uzumaki, Chūkode, Sakura Haruno (Kabuki36), Kyo Hyūga, Izumi Hōzuki, Maiko, Hiruzen Namikaze (DP), Sawaii Hitomi, Menma Uzumaki (HBH), Jiraiya Namikaze (DP), Kiyomi Yagatama, Nagi (DP), Kino Aburame, Hiruzen, Yahiko (DP), Shiore (DP), Sakura Haruno (DP), Kushina Uzumaki (DP), Naruto Uzumaki (Chidori), Saemon Ōtsutsuki, Momo Nara, Ayaka (Sparks), Chiyo Nara, Naruto Uzumaki (Sparks), Hibiki Akamichi, Indra Ōtsutsuki (Sparks), Sasuke Sarutobi (Sparks), Zan Ōtsutsuki, Kiba (Sparks), Kentaro,Naruto Uzumaki (Sparks), Atsushi Uchiha, Goten Uchiha, Natsu, Kira Zetsu, Susumu Uchiha, Ameno Uchiha, Omoi Uchiha, Setsuna Sarutobi, Zangetsu,Maru, Tsugu Shinkei, Ogami Rai, Tsuna Senju, Katsu Katashi, Zed, Baru Hyuga, Menma Namikaze (NC), Taruto Uchiha, Tenzen Iga, Kirei Yuri, Abusōbā, Honey Senju,Nishiki Uchiha, Tekizai, Hiro Sai, Itami Sarutobi, Suimaru Hōzuki, Kato Kenshin, Nemu Uzumaki, Tentei Uzumaki, Kiyomi Sarutobi, Ryūza, Mijin, Konjouki, Danzetsu, Kaminoshi, Hyoukyo, Apollo Akimichi/Abilities and Powers, Karasu Youkai, Ikido, Senjō, Duy Akimichi, Sarada Uchiha (ChidoriSpark27), Sakumo Senju, Izaya Jun, Shinichi Uchiha, Tatsuo Hizashi, Ashiki, Akuhei Iwao, Yumi Menma, Akagi Menma, Aoba Yuki, Dai Akimichi, Hikari Amaterasu, Touma Uchiha, Aizen Kuwabara, Azumi Sato, Kuroi Zetsu, Nobunaga Hatake, Temari Uchiha, Nishiki Gutai, Saizen Kinsei, Koshaji, Sayotsu, Honoka Uchiha, Kouwei Uchiha, Akado, Dan Inuzuka, Konmei, Senken, Yajū Henden, Rei Kyōshu, Senmaro, Menma Namikaze, Heisuke, Alvaro, Uzume Arashi, Chitama, Ayame, Jinin Akebino, Muzai Kaguya, Iruni Sinoi, Hibiki Kichiro, Takashi Kazami, Haru Hyūga, Warujie, Kyra, Suigetsu Ketsueki, Hikari Kumoi, Ryan Uchiha, Misaki Fujii, Leon Sanyu, Chōsen Akimichi, Kane Uzumaki, Akemi Uchiha, Haruka Kaneko, Touko Kanzaki, Kabura, Guren Murakami, Fujoshi Shihōin, Jordan Narimita, Kenji Kayuga, Unnamed Shihōin Woman, Oichi Oda, Tsunade, Gin, Dezku Narimita, Mikito Harizate, Samedi, Allison Sebvert, White Wolf, Asuka, Hayato Shin, Shun Kimoko, Ryū Uzumaki, Akun Sukiru, Kaidan Nomura, Shinamon, Ninigi Senju, Iyasu Yakeru, Meimei Uchiha, Daiochan Tokisada, Senhime, Sakin, Rin Batsu, Kenzo Hyūga, Karasuba Musubi, Yorinaga, Arashi Uzumaki, Chosuchi Akimichi, Hangaku, Chiyome Mochizuki, Shinrai, Itachou Yajuu, Kei Yotsuki, Yoshihira, Naoto no Mikoto, Maijinn, Hikari Chōjin, Vega Senju, Aisaka Momochi, Misaki Haruno, Akane Tsukino, Kyura Sarutobi, Heiwa Uchiha, Karasu Namikaze, Kai (Para), Kama Uchiha, Raiku Uchiha, Shikizaki Hyuga, Kontoru Tsuchigumo, Saibo Kazahana, Nisashi Uzumaki, Izumi Hyūga, Kōtarō Uzumaki, Tomoshi Uchiha, Birusu Uchiha, Iroha, Sakyo, Amaya Arata, Aporia, Seiji Morioka, Kintaro Uchiha, Nozomi Uchiha, Sakiko Uchiha, Yūka Ōtsutsuki, Daisuke Takamine, Yui Uchiha (AOTD), Kasumi Uzumaki, Chuutarou, Shin, Akashi Uchiha,Kentaro Sarutobi, Shiro Uchiha, Kiyoshi Uzumaki, Yuigon Fukyū, Konoe Nakajima, X, Y, Aoi Kenju, Akira Kenju, Tsuru Nyōbō, Haru Hyuga |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} This is a technique where the user focuses chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing, which greatly enhances their strength. Tsunade created the concept of this technique to intimidate enemies and keep them at bay while she healed injured ninja. The training for this technique is quite arduous, as Tsunade repeatedly came at Sakura with full power to help her learn. Despite this, the outcome of this training is incredible, giving the user enough strength to easily make gigantic craters or kill opponents with single strikes. Trivia * While some may see it as "Superhuman Strength", this technique is actually an application of medical ninjutsu that demands excellent concentration and chakra control. * It should be noted that unlike Sakura, Tsunade herself already possesses incredible raw strength, capable of crushing stones in a single hand with nothing but pure muscle power. This strength is later increased to monstrous levels, when Tsunade uses this technique, allowing her to perform feats like lifting and swinging Gamabunta's sword high in the air. Category:Taijutsu Category:Fighting Style